One More Chance
by reimihara21
Summary: Seto Kaiba just sees Joey as a fling and hurts him by cheating on him. Feeling hurt, Joey moves to America and after he leaves, Seto realizes he loves Joey and chases after him in America. Will Joey give him another chance or get out of his life forever?
1. It's Over

**It's Over Chap.1**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Too much on my plate at the moment and I lack some inspiration so sorry. I don't know how often I'll update cuz I'll be a busy senior next year and I don't which story I'll update, depends on if I have an idea for that particular story. Sorry about not updating on a consistent schedule but I'll try to update as much as I can and try not to have writers block. I thank those who review, and read my stories. This is a fic requested by animeangel088. Please review. I thank you my loyal readers now I shall start.**

Joey woke up bright and early, excited about his one year anniversary with his CEO boyfriend, Seto Kaiba. He received a text form Seto, it read:

_Good morning love. Happy one year anniversary! Meet me at Café Bois at 6 pm. Luv u. –Seto_

Joey hugged his cell to his chest while his heart did a million back flips per minute. He also text back _Happy one year anniversary _and called up the gang to hang out at the arcade at 3. First he was going to visit Seto.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Kaiba Corp**

Seto typed furiously fast on his keyboard. His secretary Marsha came in with a few files. She set the files on his desk. He looked up at his secretary and motioned for her to come over. She straddled his lap and began a very steamy make out session. After a few minutes, she acted like nothing ever happened since a knock on the door interrupted their moment. Seto quickly wiped his face and gave the come in.

"Thank you Marsha, now can you get me a coffee?" Seto said in a business like tone.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba." Marsha bowed and left.

"Hi Joey." Seto walked up to his boyfriend and kissed him on the lips. "Happy one year anniversary."

"Same to you Seto. Are you going to leave work early today?"

"Yes, Marsha cleared my late night schedule so we'll have the evening all to ourselves." He said in a seductive tone. "Got any plans today before our date?"

"Yeah, gonna hang out with Yugi and the gang for 2 hours and then I'll go over."

"Alright, see you later love." Seto gave Joey a quick kiss before they separated.

Seto sighed in relief when Joey left. He just chuckled at how much Joey loved him. He only went out with him for business since he is one of the top duelers and it makes him look good. To him, it was just like the other men and women he's had a one night stand with. He only stayed with Joey for such a long time since he's friends with THE Yugi Mutou. He felt nothing for the blond, it was all business. He was after all the most successful business man in Japan and the youngest CEO at that on top of being the number one bachelor so he could get any woman/man he wanted. He just resumed his work and he smirked at how to drop the puppy called Joey Wheeler.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Arcade**

Joey automatically got change so he could play Street Fighter. Yugi and the gang just ordered a pizza and ate while watching their friend go all out in his winning streak. They still couldn't believe that the two rivals could actually be lovers now. Yugi felt like Kaiba was always hiding something and had a motive behind going out with his best pal, but he didn't want to say anything since Joey was so happy and it's better for him to find out himself coz he'll be mad at him.

"It's amazing, Kaiba and Joey have been going out for a year already." Tea sipped some of her Coca Cola. "I envy him. I wish I had a hot, rich boyfriend."

"A hot boyfriend who's an absolute asshole?" Tristan asked jokingly.

"Not all rich guys are arrogant you know." Tea said defensively. She almost threw her Coca Cola at the dumb brunette.

Joey paid no attention. He was playing Street Fighter and a crowd formed since he didn't get a single hit from his opponent. A lot of "Ahs" and "Oohs" were heard from the crowd. They cheered him on. He got the highest score and he sat down with his friends.

"Finally, I beat my score!" the blonde said happily.

"That's great Joey!" Tea patted him on the back. "Since it's your one year anniversary, did Kaiba plan a special evening for you two? Its 5:45 already…"

"Shit guys I gotta go. See ya guys later." Joey sprang up from his seat and ran all the way to his apartment. Lucky it was only 3 blocks away from the arcade.

He took a five minute shower, brushed his teeth and put on the suit that was given to him by Kaiba on their 6th monthsary. His hair was slightly messy due to just coming from the shower. In the mirror he gave a thumbs up with a shining white smile and he exited his place to be greeted by a limo parked out in the bend.

"Mr. Wheeler." Roland opened the limo door and Joey slid in.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Café Bois**

Seto was already sitting down; the waiter poured him a glass of champagne. Instead of the chair opposite of him being empty, his secretary, Marsha sat in what was supposed to be Joey's seat. They gave a toast to finally ridding the pet dog, Joey.

"The dog has fulfilled his master's commands. It seems like it's time to release the dog." Marsha swirled the glass of champagne around.

"Yes, he has." Seto rested his chin on his crossed hands, elbows on the table. "Thanks to him, our company is still in good shape since he's friends with the "number one" duelist in the world."

"Pretty soon, Kaiba Corp. will be the number one corporation in the world."

Joey walked in and the guy up front asked, "Name sir?"

"Reservation for a party of two, Seto Kaiba."

"Sorry sir, but his date has already arrived."

"What are you talking a-" Joey paused, the guy at the front desk stopped as well.

His eyes widened as he saw Marsha, Seto's secretary in a lip lock with her boss. His arms dropped in slow motion. It was as if his world was slowly crashing down. He was glued to that spot, he wanted to move his legs but they refused to comply.

The guy at the front desk saw Joey's look of shock and was stretching out his arm towards his shoulder but before his hand could make contact, the blonde stormed off.

Tears of hurt, anger, betrayal all flowed at once. He ran across the streets not caring if he bumped into other people.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Café Bois**

Marsha smirked and so did Seto.

"Getting rid of that dog was easier than I thought." Marsha grabbed Seto's hand.

Seto just shrugged and resumed eating with his secretary.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Joey**

He ran all the way to Domino Park sitting on the same bench that which Seto asked him to be his boyfriend. Tears stung his eyes again as he started remembering that day.

_Flashback:_

_Seto carpooled with Joey in his limo after school after their high school graduation. _

"_Where are we going Kaiba?"_

"_It's a surprise." Seto smirked and placed a blindfold over the blonde's eyes._

_Roland, his driver, took them to Domino Park. With Joey still blindfolded, he took his hand and led him to the beach and intertwined their fingers._

"_I know we were enemies before but after getting to know you, I really like you Joey Wheeler, would you accept my offer of being my boyfriend?" Seto removed Joey's blindfold._

_Joey squinted due to the brightness of the sun and saw their fingers intertwined. He was basically speechless; he didn't know that the years of having a big crush on the CEO that he would actually get to be his boyfriend in reality._

"_YES!" Joey embraced the taller man._

_End Flashback_

Joey looked up at the black sky, the stars shimmering bright and the moon reflecting the tears on his face. He shook his head, wiped his tears away with his sleeves and walked home.


	2. Caught Red Handed

**Caught Red Handed Chap. 2**

Joey immediately ripped the expensive suit off his body and cut it to shreds with scissors. He threw whatever objects he could find, he knocked over his few shelves. The walls had a few dents due to adrenaline rushing through his body and from the impact of his punches. Tears flowed nonstop as he continued to hit the wall until he got weaker, sliding down slowly. He curled himself into a ball and cried himself to sleep on the floor wearing only a white undershirt and boxers shivering due to evening chill.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Seto**

He took of his tie and threw it carelessly on the floor. He just collapsed onto his king bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about what happened today. He closed his eyes and the picture of Joey running from the restaurant entered his mind making him spring up, his eyes shot open. Shaking his head, he went towards the bathroom to splash cold water on his face to make him snap out of it. As his hands grasped the sink he looked into the mirror. A cold, blank expression stared at him. After wiping his face, he changed into dark blue silk pajamas and hit the laptop to finish some Kaiba Corp. business.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Next Morning**

Joey shivered due to the coldness of the floor. He still was curled into a tight ball. He looked around his trashed room and closed his eyes looking down. He stood up, and went to the bathroom. In the mirror, he saw his eyes were very puffy due to the amount of crying he did the previous night and his hair was disheveled. All the life from his face seemed to disappear overnight. All he felt was the stabbing of the knife Seto plunged into his heart.

"This is the best anniversary present ever." Joey tried to say sarcastically but it turned out to monotone instead.

He knew he needed his friends right now but Yugi understood him the most so he called him up to come over. In the meantime, Joey picked up the mess on the floor in his room. He just zoned out as he was cleaning, he couldn't feel nothing. Numbness was starting to seep into his wound with every object he picked up and his eyes expressionless as the room was getting neater slowly.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Yugi**

Yugi felt concerned about his best friend from the tone of his voice; it was devoid of any emotion, the life seemed sucked out of him overnight. He agreed he'd immediately come over.

"I wonder what Kaiba has done to Joey." Yami thought out loud as Yugi was getting ready.

"I don't know but it's pretty bad, wait that's an understatement, its cruel knowing him." Yugi clenched his fist.

He threw on his black shirt and jeans and headed right over. Along the way, he spotted Seto with another woman at his side. Yugi had to blink a few times to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. His gut was right along, something felt fishy about Seto asking Joey out. With his phone, he took a photo of the two together to show to Joey, he deserved to know the truth. Anger flowed through his veins as he power walked to his best pal's place. Seto Kaiba got caught red handed ironically by the reason why he decided to date Joey in the first place.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Joey's Place**

The room was half clean due to the blonde's lack of response from his body. He heard someone pounding at the door. He dragged himself to the door and opened it.

"Hi Yugi." Joey said to his best pal in his monotone voice.

Yugi stared into his friend's hazel eyes and only saw blankness. The Joey who was once full of life changed into a zombie overnight. He lead his friend to the couch; Joey stared at the TV wearing the same blank mask. Yugi waved his hand in front of his friend's face, no response.

"Joey I hate to tell you this, but I saw Kaiba with another woman while coming here." Yugi took out his phone and showed him the picture.

Yugi bit his lip, nervous for what his friend might do. Joey grabbed Yugi's phone and squeezed it really tight almost breaking it. Tears of anger and hurt flowed down, his shoulders were shaking causing Joey to drop Yugi's phone on his coffee table. Yugi didn't know what to say or do, so he just hugged his best pal and let him cry on his shoulder.

"Let it out Joey, let it all out." Yugi rubbed his friend's back.

"W-w-w-why-y-y m-m-m-e-e-me?" Joey sobbed. "What have I ever done wrong to him?! WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG TELL ME?"

Yugi didn't say anything, he just let his friend rant and cry it out. He knew it hurt a lot since his girlfriend cheated recently on him also. Yami took over and held Joey.

"Joey, you have done nothing wrong. It's Kaiba's loss. He'd regret this decision he made I'm sure."

"I'M JUST A FLING TO HIM!" Joey yelled. "I SAW HIM KISSING ANOTHER GIRL SO ALL THE TIMES THAT WE SPENT TOGETHER; IT WAS ALL JUST A FUCKING LIE! I'M SO STUPID FOR FALLING FOR THAT RICH ARROGANT SON OF A BITCH! I OUTTA KICK HIS ASS RIGHT NOW!"

"Look, you know beating the shit outta him won't solve anything plus it ain't worth it. Let karma work its magic and I bet he'll be in total regret of what he lost once you find who you are again." Yami let Yugi take over. "Maybe you should go abroad for awhile you know; it'd be pretty painful to stay here knowing your ex-boyfriend is near you. You can stay with my cousin, Tanaya." Yugi offered.

"Really, you'd do that? For me?" Joey left his friends embrace and wiped his tears away on his shirt. "You're the best pal ever you know that?"

"No problem Joey, and don't worry I won't tell the gang anything."

"Thanks. Ok, I got business to take care of first. Thanks pal, sorry for wasting your morning."

"It's cool, I'll see ya round. I'll also call Tanaya who lives in America."

"Sweet, I've always wanted to see America especially New York."

"You're in luck since she lives there. I'll give her a ring since she's looking for a roommate anyway."

Yugi left his friend alone again in the house. Joey smiled evilly; he was going to pay his boyfriend a "little" visit. He smirked evilly as he gathered the gifts that Seto gave him. Payback can be such a bitch; Seto Kaiba wasn't the only evil genius in the world.

**A/N: Thanks for your guys reviews and all, I got really shocked. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, plz review I'd appreciate it. **


	3. Confrontation

**Confrontation Chap. 3**

Joey stuffed all the gifts Seto had given him in one big plastic bag. He put on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt and stormed off towards Kaiba Corp to make their break up official.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Seto**

The sun wasn't even out yet and the young CEO got out of his working chair, took a quick shower and put on a black turtleneck with matching slacks and his signature white trench coat. He grabbed his briefcase and took off. Roland walked behind his boss and opened the door for him and closed it before entering the car on the driver's side.

Seto just closed his eyes crossing his arms. He couldn't wait to see his profits for this year's earnings since him dating Joey help skyrocket his way up in the business world. Smirking, he played with his paperwork showing his earnings from other companies. He was going to figure out which company he should go after next to merge it with his to make Kaiba Corp. to the top business worldwide.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Joey**

The blonde stormed in like a madman. The woman at the front desk said nothing as the security guards tried fighting him off but to no avail. Since adrenaline from all his hurt and anger were flowing through his body, he beat the guards pretty easily. He huffed as he got the bag and went all the way up to top floor. He sat in his ex-boyfriends chair and turned it around to make it face the window overlooking Domino City. He did the same signature expression Kaiba does when thinking.

The opening of the office door snapped Joey out of his thoughts and smirked.

"I didn't know you were early, Seto." Marsha purred out.

Joey turned the chair around and gave her the deadliest death glare he could muster. Marsha jumped back in surprise.

"You know what bitch, you're lucky that you're a girl otherwise I'd beat the living shit outta ya." Marsha was about to call security. "Bad move sweetheart. You call security; I'll rip your pretty face and beat you until no one could recognize its you so if you wanna call go right ahead." Joey cracked his knuckles and smirked evilly at the scared secretary.

Before Joey could say another sentence, Seto came in the room. Marsha immediately ran to her boss's arms crying.

"He tried hurting me!" Marsha whined.

"Shut up you fake bitch, now why don't you give me time to chat with my ex while you do your fucking job!" Marsha stumbled as she fled quickly.

"What are you doing here mutt? You have no right to be here."

"Like hell I do you fucking asshole!" Joey punched Seto right in the jaw. The CEO stumbled and landed on his bum. "IT'S FUCKING OVER SETO KAIBA!! AND HERE'S ALL YOUR SHIT BACK!" Joey threw the plastic bag full of the gifts he received from his ex and threw it at his face one object at a time. "WHY DON'T YOU GIVE THIS LOAD OF SHIT TO YOUR NEW BITCH HUH?! YOU HAVE A TON TO CHOOSE FROM!"

"You were better off being the obedient dog that you are. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to find a new pet." Seto said nonchalantly. Enraged, Joey raised his voice a little higher.

"WE ARE THROUGH AND WE'LL NEVER SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN!!!! GOODBYE SETO FUCKING KAIBA!" Joey stepped on his ex's stomach and slammed the door which hit the CEO's head.

Everyone who heard Joey's outburst just stopped what they were doing. They stayed frozen waiting for the furious blonde to pass. His face red with anger, fists clenched tightly power walking his way out of the building. After the blonde left, the staff started murmuring amongst themselves on this situation.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Mokuba**

The raven haired boy stopped his computer game as he heard Joey screaming at his brother. He was shocked when he heard his brother's comment about using his friend. He was shocked, he just stared at his paused game screen and couldn't believe what he heard. His own brother using a person to benefit his own company, was his brother this low?

_Does that mean he's using me too?_

Mokuba stormed out of his office next to his brother's and went to Yugi's place.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Game Shop**

"Hi Mokuba." Yugi's grandpa greeted as he was sweeping the floor.

"Is Yugi and the gang here?"

"Ah they are upstairs."

"Thanks." Mokuba went upstairs and surprised the gang.

"What's up Mokuba?" Tristan patted the younger Kaiba on the back.

Mokuba took a deep breath and explained what happened earlier in Seto's office. The gang's mouths just hung open, and their eyes wide with shock. They knew that Kaiba was a downright cold bastard but they didn't think he was actually this heartless. Resorting to actually using Joey for his personal benefit was very low. Everyone got appalled and angry. How dare he hurt their good friend, he didn't deserve it after all the blood, sweat and tears he put in the relationship.

"That is just fucking wrong." Tea clenched her fist. "I'm gonna give him a 2 liter bottle of whoop ass!"

"I'll beat the bastard until he's a bloody pulp!" Tristan sided with Tea.

"I can't forgive my brother. He told me he would never act like our stepfather yet he's exactly like him; a cold heartless man." Mokuba stared at the ground. "I can't even believe he's my brother and that I'm actually staying under the same roof as him. I shall go to the penthouse he gave me for my 12th birthday." He nodded.

"We should confront him." Yugi stood up from the floor. "What Kaiba did was unacceptable and very cruel. Joey's our friend and it's our job to stick up for him even if he's already talked to him."

"Yes, go go go!" everyone said in unison.

"I'll talk to my brother on his day off so give him a piece of your guys' minds!" Mokuba cheered.

After everyone stormed off to Kaiba Corp, Mokuba laid down on Yugi's bed and fell asleep.


	4. Sticking Up for a Friend

**Sticking Up For a Friend Chap. 4**

Everyone was getting ready to go into fighting mode. Yugi grabbed a blanket and put it over Mokuba's sleeping form. He smiled at the young boy and immediately put his game face after he turned away from the boy's angelic smile.

"I'M SO READY TO SPRAY MY ULTRA CAN OF KICK ASS ON THE HEARTLESS SON OF A BITCH JERK CALLED SETO KAIBA!" Tea yelled out of Yugi's open window.

"LET'S DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tristan punched his fist the air yelling along with his enraged friend. "When I see that bastard…" he cracked his knuckles. "He won't know what hit him." He also cracked his neck.

Tea stormed out the door, her face red with anger singing quite loudly.

"IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT, KICK SOME ASS!!!!!!!!!!" Tea sang so off tune but she did not care. "IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT, KICK SOME ASS! IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT AND YOUR FACE WILL REALLY SHOW IT, IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT, KICK SOME ASS!"

"Wow, she's really getting into it." Yugi whispered to Tristan. "Have you ever seen her like this before?"

"Nope."

They just followed their friend staying 5 feet behind her in case their asses might be whooped since she was very fired up at the moment.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Joey**

All the hurt, anger, and frustration he let out felt relieving to him. He looked up at the blue sky and smiled. Putting his hands in his pockets, he walked around the city. He was going to go to America and get away from the pain here. He didn't want to be in the same part of town as his ex. He went over to Duke's place to hang out.

"Oh hi Joey, what's up man?" Duke slapped Joey playfully on the shoulder. "So how was your anniversary with your boyfriend?"

Joey paused for a second before responding. "Oh, we broke up. That guy never liked me anyway." Joey tried to smile but it failed since the pain started to return and his heart constricted.

"I'm sorry man. What did that jerk do to you?" Duke took Joey in his residence and made some tea.

As Joey told his story of the previous day and what occurred earlier, tears took him over again. Duke felt like he wanted to kick Kaiba's ass. I mean, yeah he's a jerk but he didn't know he could stoop this low and use someone just to boost his damn business.

"I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind. As a person in business, this is very insulting." Duke stood up with his fists clenched. "I'll go over and give him a piece of my mind! Stay here and rest while I'll kick his ass all the way to Pakistan!"

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Kaiba Corp.**

Seto woke up moments later, rubbing the back of his head where his own door hit him. Slowly, he stood up and sat at his desk. He took out a bottle of aspirin and took it with water. After taking it, his door burst open revealing a very angry Tea, Tristan, Yugi, Bakura and Duke.

"Great, what do you geeks need at this hour?" Seto said annoyed. "Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"Busy?" Tea pounded her fists on Seto's desk. "It seems to me you aren't busy at all since you have all the fucking time in the world to hurt my best friend!"

"That's just low of you Kaiba. Even for a businessman, resorting to using others is just unforgivable." Duke glared at the brunette.

Marsha came in with an ice pack for Kaiba's head.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?" Marsha said annoyed.

"You boys handle Kaiba and I'll handle this son of a bitch." Tea cracked her knuckles.

"I know Tae Kwan Do!" Marsha got in her fighting stance.

"I know A Can of Whoop Ass!" Tea also got into a fighting stance. "Let's take this outside bitch!" Tea tackled the young secretary and they brawled outside the office.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Joey**

The blonde sat on the couch drinking his tea slowly. It didn't even faze him that the tea was cold; he just drank it as he remembered what happened the previous day and earlier. He stared at the dice game that was lying on the center of the table.

Love is like a game. You don't know what the other person's move is gonna be. Sometimes you mess up and it's hard to find a way to win. You find a winning move and you're happy. But it's a dangerous game at times. You put a lot of things on the line and could end up hurt and broken that it's hard to pick up the pieces of your life and find yourself again. Going to America to Joey would help him get over his heartache and find himself again and finding someone who will love and respect him for who he was and not use him for any personal gain.

Joey lay down on the couch after finishing all of the tea Duke made. He put his hands behind his head staring blankly at the ceiling.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Kaiba Corp.**

Seto stood outnumbered surrounded by Yugi, Duke, Bakura and Tristan. He didn't what to do, he couldn't possibly duel them all at once.

"So what the dog has no use to me now, what's the big deal?" Seto said nonchalantly.

"I can't believe you're this big of a jerk." Duke punched Seto on the cheek.

Bakura stood by the door watching in amusement. Tristan kicked Seto in the stomach making the CEO go on his knees.

"Guys stop." Yugi stood in front of Seto.

"Quit defending this creep. He hurt Joey, he doesn't deserve to live." Tristan pushed Yugi on the ground.

"I don't this is the right way to deal with this. I'll duel you for this Kaiba." Yami took over.

"Agreed. Lets meet on the roof."

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Tea and Marsha**

The staff just watched the girls brawl it out. The guys started betting on who would win.

"My bets are all on the brunette girl!" one guy shouted.

"No way, it's Marsha dude."

"GO ANONYMOUS CHICK!" some guys shouted.

Marsha's outfit was torn up and so was Tea's but neither girl cared. They pulled each other's hair, but Tea laid more of the punches and kicks making Marsha look worse than her.

"How do you like that bitch? Where's your Tae Kwan Do moves now huh?" Tea just punched her face repeatedly as she pinned Marsha on the floor. "Come on, bring it on bitch!"

Marsha didn't actually know Tae Kwan Do. She only put that to impress Seto. She was so weak she couldn't move anymore.

"And that's how you get the job done. You never knew Tae Kwan Do at all you stupid, douche bag, son of a bitch." Tea walked off proudly.

"Wanna date me baby?" one guy asked as she walked by.

"In your dreams honey, in your dreams." She sashayed her hips as she walked out.

All her frustration that was vented out on Marsha felt good. She felt happy and danced around like a crazy fool but she didn't care.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Yugi and Kaiba**

Yugi won the duel and Kaiba collapsed on the floor.

"I hope you suffer worse than Joey has from you." Yugi walked away past Seto leaving him shocked that he lost again to his arch nemesis.


	5. You Are Not My Brother

**You Are Not My Brother Chap.5**

Seto just sat on the roof shocked at his loss to Yugi. The brunette pounded his fists on the ground at the thought of losing yet again to Yugi Mutou.

"Why the hell do I keep losing? It's not as if the "heart of the cards" crap he mutters about is real anyway." Seto dusted himself off and walked back to his office.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Joey**

Tears slowly made their way down the blonde's cheeks as he started looking back and remembering the special moments he and Seto had shared for that year. Each little memory made him smile sadly. He felt pathetic crying over the cold hearted CEO since he really wasn't worth crying over. The thing was he loved that man. His cold blue eyes entranced him; cast a spell on him making him unable to turn away.

"Need some more tea?" Duke came in with the gang excluding Tea whose whereabouts were in front of Kaiba Corp.

Joey just nodded and rubbed his eyes with the sleeves of his shirt. Bakura handed his friend a few tissues which he took gladly and blew his nose with it.

"Thanks guys, for being here for me. By the way, where's Tea?"

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Tea**

As she expressed her joy outside, she realized she didn't get to bash Seto yet. She immediately ran back to Kaiba Corp and she made her way to the CEO's office.

"Great, what the fuck does the stupid broad want?" Seto rolled his eyes.

Feeling offended, her anger once again resurfaced. She clenched her fists tightly, her face turning slightly red. With all her might, she punched Seto on his cheek that didn't get hit since Duke hit it earlier leaving a very nice imprint and knocking the CEO cold.

"What were you saying now?" Tea put her hands on her hips. "Not answering me huh you little fucker?" She glared maliciously at the brunette. "Eat this." She went over to his body lying on the floor and kicked his crotch. "Take that motherfucker and I hope you never have kids!" Tea stormed off the company yet again feeling twice as much better than kicking the shit out of the annoying secretary.

She felt her phone vibrate. She had received a text from Yugi.

_Tea,_

_We are at Duke's place. Meet us back my house since Mokuba is still there. Thanks. –Yugi_

She put her phone in her pocket and walked towards Duke's game shop.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Mokuba**

He found a blanket on top of him. The raven haired boy rubbed his eyes and yawned. He stretched his arms up and laid back down on Yugi's pillow. Mokuba was sure of his decision in leaving his brother for a while cause of his unbelievable behavior. That was not the Seto he knew. Using someone was something Gozaburo would only do. He didn't know their stepfather affected him this much and brainwashed him. It was final, he was going to leave that night and move into the penthouse. He just needed some time away from his brother cause he knew that he would do something he would regret. Snatching a sheet of paper and pen, he wrote a note:

_To everyone,_

_Sorry if I left a little too early. I'm going back home to pack my stuff in order to move to the penthouse and I'm going to have a chat with my brother. Thank you guys for having me and hope you didn't go too hard on my brother even though he probably deserves it. Well, see ya guys around._

_Mokuba Kaiba_

He folded the blanket and placed it on the pillow. He also folded the letter and placed it on top of the blanket. Grabbing his shoes, he left Yugi's place to go home and get packing.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Seto**

It was already dark when he woke up and he instantly felt pain at his crotch. He tried to get up but his hands covered his privates as he attempted to sit in his chair. He bit his lip from the pain.

"That stupid bitch, I'm gonna get her one of these days." Seto drank the glass of water on his desk and resumed his work biting his lip from the impact of his cheeks and his crotch.

Throughout the night as he typed furiously, he thought about how he would get profits now since his dog was let go. Could he still make all his billions with Joey out of the picture? What other way can he make his corporation on top of the world? As he was fixing some computer bugs on his computer, he was trying to devise a plan, the only thing that came to mind was a tournament. Yes a tournament, but where? He needed to find a country besides Japan where he could promote his company. He decided he'd ask his brother if he saw him tomorrow morning since he was tired of his work. He got his coat and briefcase and went home.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Mokuba**

The young boy finished his belongings and had them sent to his penthouse. Mokuba knew his brother was going to come home soon, he knew that he'd resume his work at home. He walked in to his brother's room awaiting his arrival. It was going to be hard since he loved his brother so much but the man he saw before him was not his brother at all, he was a completely heartless bastard who'd do anything for his own personal benefit.

"Oh hi Mokuba." Seto threw his coat on his chair and placed his briefcase on the floor.

"Seto how could?!" Mokuba said angrily. "How could you hurt Joey like that? Didn't you promise me when you won the bet with our stepfather that you wouldn't use dirty methods to make this company the best?!" Mokuba had tears falling from his eyes. "BUT LOOK YOU'RE TURNING INTO OUR HEARTLESS STEPFATHER AND YOU'RE NOT THE BROTHER I KNOW AND LOVE! GOODBYE SETO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ACTUALLY MY BROTHER!" Mokuba ran off from his brother's room, tears flowing behind him.

In slow motion, it was as if everything Seto had suddenly just got lost and fell out of his grasp. He stood there stunned at his own brother leaving him. He heard the car speed off and dropped to his knees covering his face with his hands. His eyes showed hurt and he cried. His shoulders were shaking at the loss of his own brother's support. He had no one else to rely on and be there for him; Mokuba was there through thick and thin and he just left him. His expression slowly became blank and just focused on work while the tears silently fell from his eyes.


	6. Tanaya's Phone Call

**Tanaya's Phone Call Chap. 6**

**Disclaimer:** **I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating lately. I've been bombarded with homework and I have senior portfolio stuff. Sorry about not updating. I also have homework over Thanksgiving Break too . Sorry for the long wait and plz enjoy this chapter.**

Joey packed up some of his clothes and stayed at Yugi's house. The usual sparkle in his eyes and his usually loud and funny demeanor vanished just like that overnight. Tanaya said it was ok for Joey to stay with her since she was looking for a new roommate anyway. Everything Joey did was so lethargic and so monotone. Yugi watched his friend place his things beside the corner. It was as if he was watching a slow mo film. Blankness was all Yugi saw in his best pal. He didn't know what to say or do to comfort him.

**Mokuba**

He sat in the car, absorbing what he just did. He just left his brother, his big brother. Tears slowly made their way down the 13 year olds cheeks as it hurt him that he left his brother. His brother deserved it after he hurt Joey that way. Seto promised him that he would NEVER use anyone just for the company the number one in the world; he promised he'd do it fairly and totally opposite his stepfather. Now he didn't know what to think. The ride to his penthouse seemed so long even though it was just 15 minutes away. Mokuba stared at the large penthouse, remembering how his brother surprised him with giving him this house last year. It was when some people at his school made fun of him cuz of his long black hair and pushed around. Seto cheered him up by buying this place for him.

"Seto….." Mokuba got out of the limo and walked into the penthouse.

Boxes were scattered still as some of his butlers, and maids unpacked his things little by little.

"Want anything Little Master?" Bridgette, the lead maid asked.

"Can you please prep a bath for me? I'm going to go to bed."

"Yes Little Master." And she went upstairs.

**Seto**

The amount of work that he did didn't alleviate the pain he was feeling at the moment. The pain from watching Joey leave, the pain of losing again to Yugi Mutou and the worst part of it was the pain of his own brother leaving him. He knew he deserved it, he realized how selfish he was at the moment. Every single word he typed, every chart he looked at, he knew that Joey wasn't the reason why his company was a success, it was because he pleased the masses, treated his employees better than any other company. He let that slip just as his life points went 4000 to 0 very fast. It was in that moment he realized how big of a mistake he had made and knew it'd be nearly impossible to fix. It was then in that moment he also realized he loved Joey Wheeler. He wanted him back but knew it was impossible for Joey to forgive him. His mistake, he knew would cause a lot of havoc for not only himself but his company as well, the company he has poured his heart and soul in.

**Joey**

"Tanaya called and said you can come over tomorrow if you like, she's wondering so she can buy the ticket now." Yugi asked.

"Yes, I wanna leave Japan as soon as possible."

"Tanaya, he said yes." Yugi nodded. "Alright tomorrow evening at 9:30 got it. Yeah, just send me the flight information and I'll give it to Joey. Thanks Tanaya, you're the best. Ok, bye!"

Joey felt a little relieved leaving Japan for a while. He knew it was only temporary and he'd return once his heart has healed. He lay on the bed that was set on the floor near Yugi's bed thinking about everything that happened. It seemed to be a blur.

"Yugi, can we all hang out tomorrow before I go? I wanna see the last of Japan before going to America. It'll be a while before I return here."

"Yeah no problem and I know. You better be on a lot."

"Yeah I will." Joey sighed. "Thank you Yug, for being there for me during this time. I wanna thank all ya guys."

"You're our friend Joey of course."

**Mokuba**

He couldn't sleep. The events that occurred ran across his mind. He lay in bed staring at the black ceiling. It was eerily silent; the breeze was very cold leaving goose bumps on his skin. Mokuba pulled the covers over his head, crying at the flow of memories he had with his brother. Them playing together, games, going out and going through every problem no matter how difficult it was, they endured and got through it together. Mokuba didn't know how long it'd take for him to forgive Seto, he broke his promise. He questioned whether or not he was also a tool, a tool used just to build up the company name.

**Joey**

He felt ecstatic. He was going to his apartment and pack the rest of his things on his journey to America. Yugi told him that Tanaya lived in Queens, New York. The blond nodded. He couldn't wait to go to America and he would enter dueling right away just to distract him from thinking about the pain he felt. Tears silently made their way down his cheeks as he cried himself to sleep. His heart felt like it was being crushed and broken into many microscopic pieces. Yugi lay helplessly listening before he too succumbed to the dark entity called slumber.

**A/N: Sorry I took so long it is just that I got school stuff, extracurricular stuff and Japan Bowl Contest things. My AP classes are totally killers and it's so hard for me to update on a regular basis sorry. I will try my best to type up all the stuff I've written and I'll let my boyfriend, Snowyace update for me. I apologize for those who have been waiting anxiously for the next update. Until then, peace out.**


	7. Trip to New York

**Trip to New York Chap 7**

**Sorry for the long absence. School is killing me D: I have summer woo but I'll be working lolz. On my days off I will try to update. Again sorry fellow readers for my long absence, enjoy this chapter of One More Chance. I also apologize for being lazy to update trying hard to find a job. I'll try to update as much as possible.**

**Joey**

The sun blinded the blond as the early rays of morning shined through his windows. His luggage stood there in the corner. The metal of the zipper blinding his eyes. He groggily got up and threw the sheets over.

The fridge didn't have much so he just scrambled two eggs and cooked the leftover sausage and made a few pancakes for breakfast. The noise of the dishes clanging nor the oil bubbling didn't even pass through his ears as the image of Seto and that horrid woman Marsha kissing.

He thought Seto loved him. Looking back on all the memories they shared, were they really just an act? Was it all like a play? This felt like a Shakespearian tragedy and the blonde sighed. He didn't want to call his sister and worry her. The thought of Serenity made him smile faintly but the pain in his heart did not seem to numb at all. Seto stabbed him, he played him, used him just so his company could get more recognition and he could get more money. He really was a cold hearted man, just like the man who raised him.

Eating breakfast seemed so painful that particular morning. Joey practically had to force himself to swallow what was there. He tried so hard not to cry, his eyes were watering his vision fogged. All the memories of that past year rushed in his mind. He couldn't control his tears they flowed down like a river. He pushed his plate to the center of the table as he cried.

The plane ticket sat there on top of his luggage. Joey looked at it, he smiled through his tears. He knew he could start over and forget his first love. He was looking forward to healing and finding that man or woman who would love him.

**Seto**

What transpired the last few days, Seto couldn't believe he said all those harsh things to Joey. He was so focused on his company he forgot what truly mattered. It made him laugh painfully how all the things that mattered to you mattered after they left you. Mokuba and Joey were very dear to him and he let his ambitions ruin everything.

'_God what have I done? Am I really that heartless?'_ Seto put his hands over his face in shame. He was alone, it felt scary to him. He knew it was his fault; he had to think of a way to redeem his image and win the love of his life back and Mokuba.

Knowing it would be hard, he made up some possible plans for redemption, a tournament was in the mix but he knew that would come later.

**Joey**

After he got ready, Yugi came over with the rest of the gang. Joey tried hard to smile at his friends but it was a failure. The gang went to the arcade but Joey didn't play any of the games like he usually did. The pizza just sat there, all the blonde did was drink his soda until it was gone.

"Joey looks pretty bad." Tristan whispered to Tea.

Tea looked sadly at her friend. She hated seeing him this way and she didn't know how she would cheer him up.

"Um Joey, do you wanna go somewhere else man?" Tristan offered.

"I don't care." Joey replied blankly.

"Your flight is at 9:30 right?" Yugi tried to make him a little happier. "We'll go back to your place at 6 then drop you off at the airport."

"Ok."

"It's so weird seeing Joey like this." Duke whispered to Tea and Tristan.

It couldn't be helped, he did just get hurt by Seto Kaiba, the man he loved and on top of cheating in front of him, used him. That's like a lot of stabs to his heart and pride.

**Mokuba**

The younger Kaiba felt bad for Joey. Yugi texted him that his flight was at 9:30, so he planned to go to the airport later that evening to see him off. He could not believe or grasp that his brother did such a horrible thing.

He never even knew about his brother having other affairs but he found out last night he had plenty. He found his brother despicable he wanted to change his last name so badly; problem for him was what would be a nice last name.

"Roland, we are going to the airport at 7 got that?"

"Yes Young Master."

**Joey**

After making the last minute checks, Joey looked at his apartment and turned to face the door. Yugi's grandpa was gracious enough to lend them his car to drop Joey off. Due to his duty at the game shop, he didn't have the chance to say goodbye but gave him a free booster pack as a gift.

The ride to the airport felt tense and silent. No one knew what to say due to Joey's state of mind at that moment. Joey focused on his dream to go to New York and to actually live there. He remembered Seto promising him to take him there when he had a vacation.

Seto kept invading his mind. First thing he was going to do was to change his cell number. He would tell the gang his new number as soon as he got there. It was going to be a long 14 hours but he could sleep on it and just take his time to forget about Seto Kaiba and start anew.

**Mokuba**

After Mokuba got ready, Roland led him to the limo to go to the airport. He figured that Joey would probably change his number when arriving to New York and everything. He wanted to check in on his brother but decided not to due to the fact that his brother will always be near while Joey wouldn't for lord knows how long.

The raven haired boy saw the familiar van and saw everyone in it.

"Hey guys wait up." Mokuba ran after the gang.

Everyone greeted the younger Kaiba. Joey attempted to smile but it turned out to be a very scary one. Joey checked in his luggage and grabbed his ticket.

They walked to the gate and waited. Tea grabbed a bite to eat at a nearby fast food place. Everyone chatted about the old times during their quests together, being careful of leaving Seto out of it. Joey appreciated everyone waiting with him and the farewell gifts he got.

He was going to miss all his friends but he knew he needed it. He wanted to heal the wounds he has on his heart so he can return feeling numb to whatever transpired there in Domino. Joey stared at the empty gate spot where the plane was supposed to be. To be honest, the blonde was honestly scared about going to America on his own but he knew this was an adventure his friends would be on in his heart and help him.

"We will be boarding in 30 minutes." The attendant announced.

"Dude, I really am gonna miss ya." Tristan hugged his best buddy.

"Joey good luck there okay don't forget to email us or text us." Yugi said to his friend.

"Don't worry guys I won't. I'll have a new number since my phone will be kinda useless there. Mokuba, please don't tell Kaiba my new contact info alright, only you can know."

Mokuba nodded. "Don't worry Joey, I promise." Mokuba ran up to Joey and hugged him really tight. "I'm gonna miss ya."

"Same here squirt, same here."

Everyone gave their hugs to Joey. Tears brimmed everyone's eyes including Joey's. It wasn't really goodbye, it was an 'I will see you soon thing'. As the attendant called passengers to board, everyone said their goodbyes and farewells. Tea cried while Yugi comforted her.

"Well guys, I don't know how long I'll be gone but I promise to return here once my wounds are healed."

"Take your time Joey, just contact us ok." Tea said through her tears.

"Don't worry I will."

As the line grew shorter, his friends seemed to be farther and farther. Once he gave his ticket to the attendant he gave one last look and waved goodbye, tears now flowing down his cheeks. His friends waved goodbye as he walked in.

**Joey**

After putting his carry-on bag under his seat, he opened the pack of cards Yugi's grandpa gave him. He smiled at his cards. He looked out the starry sky that was Domino. He took a last glimpse at his home city. He smiled sadly and let the tears fall. He shut his eyes as the plane moved. Sleep truly captured the blonde once the plane accelerated on the runway leaving the city of Domino behind.

**Yugi and the Gang**

As they watched the plane fly up in the sky, they all left. The only one not aware of Joey's trip to America was Seto Kaiba. The gang hung out at Yugi's house, well sleep over is more like it. Mokuba asked Roland to get some of his things.

"Man it feels weird without Joey here." Tristan sighed and everyone else followed.

It was true, Joey Wheeler has officially left Japan and is now heading for America. Everyone snacked, played games and told stories of their past adventures until 3 in the morning when everyone fell asleep.


	8. The Start of a New Beginning

**The Start of a New Beginning Chap. 8**

**New York is so awesome! It was a fun winter trip I'm using the JFK airport since I forgot the name of the other one lol. Sorry for not updating a lot guys D: if any of you reading this lives in San Diego it'd be nice if anyone told me where some job openings are because I'm starting to get depressed since I can't get one lol. Please please that'd be helpful to me thanks. Review please I'd love that and if any of you have any ideas you'd love to contribute I'll look it over and if I like it I'll put in the story and I'll give you credit :D. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed this story thus far: sin_writer, SetoJouFan, animeangel088, Drawing-of-a-Key, Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown, MusicDemon8, Akatsukimember54, tommy2.0, Kitty-Guardian Dorothy, FirieGurl, Anonmon, Flambe: Master of Pyromaniacy, RebelPugPunk17 and mednin. Thank you all so much please keep reviewing and reading :D**

As the morning sun gleamed brightly through the windows, Joey saw the tall buildings of New York. He was in awe of all that he saw. It sorta reminded him of Japan but the buildings were not as tall. His heart raced faster as the plane descended. New York looked so foreign to him but part of him was happy that he was in America, away from all the drama.

**Tanaya**

She yawned as she woke up to her cell phone alarm clock. Finally, she was gonna get a roommate. Her last roommate was so messy she didn't like it. She was so happy her cousin Yugi called her and told her about Joey. She thought the blonde was very cute indeed.

She picked up a pair of sweats and wore a jacket over the tank top she was currently wearing. After fixing her hair a bit, and gurgling, she put on a pair of flip flops and grabbed her purse as she left for JFK.

Driving was such a hassle even though she did own a car. Traffic killed her a lot so she just took the subway trains since it was easier. She waited for 15 minutes before the train arrived. After boarding, she felt something funny in her stomach, excitement maybe? She didn't know but as each stop reduced by one her heart raced faster.

**Joey**

Once the plane touched the ground, Joey knew there was no turning back. He took a deep breath as the plane halted. Everyone started gathering their luggage and crowded the aisles. Joey grabbed his carry-on bag from the bin and his stuff from underneath the chair and waited for the line to grow shorter.

Anticipation and anxiety filled his nerves as the number of people was reduced. He squeezed in after a kid passed by. He breathed in the American cool air that was New York. He didn't know exactly where he was but he was in awe.

After exiting the flight and walking up the ramp, he was greeted with a whole load of others waiting for this flight. He stared at the big airport and smiled a little due to the tram. It reminded him on the shinkansen (bullet train) in Japan. He followed the crowd heading for the baggage claim. He walked up to TV screen and looked for his flight number, he found it and walked quickly.

To his dismay, he found he had to wait. He remembered that Yugi showed him a picture of his cousin. He looked all around and she saw a brunette with red streaks waving at him. He went over to her and said hi.

"Hi, I'm Tanaya." She smiled. "So how was your flight Joey?"

"Pretty good but very long." Joey rubbed his neck.

She giggled. "You can rest at my place no worries. Well after we get your luggage, do you wanna bite to eat or go straight to my place?"

"Food would be nice."

"Alright. What are you craving for?"

"Um I haven't had pasta in a while."

"Don't be shy Joey." Tanaya thought he was so adorable. "You need to have fun and fun you shall have here. Don't worry it's on me and when you find a job here, you can treat me."

"Ok I promise I'll treat ya one time."

The beeping noise startled both teens as the luggage poured out one by one. Luckily Joey's was one of the first so they grabbed his things and walked toward the train.

"Hey, let's drop your things at my place first ok. Then I'll take ya to my family's restaurant, we get to eat for free."

"Oh sweet." Joey started to smile slowly. He was beginning to forget a little bit about what transpired the last week but still the pain was there but he fought hard to ignore it since he didn't want to dump his problems on her.

"So this how you get around, why don't you guys go by car?"

Tanaya giggled. "Well, there's so much traffic if you're going to drive plus parking is so hard find and don't' forget New York is an island just like Japan so yeah."

Joey just nodded. She did remind him of his best pal Yugi, they both were very generous people. Even though she barely knew him, she treated him like they have been friends for a long time. He felt welcomed and calmed in her presence.

Tanaya felt her heart race. She's had a crush on the blonde since she first saw him compete. Yugi teased her constantly about her crush on his best pal. She was so happy that Yugi let him be her roommate. She was aware of the situation with Kaiba, Yugi emailed her about it. She wanted to take his pain away somehow and make him forget about Seto. She loved him for the past 3 years and she wanted to seize her chance. She knew better than to rush things, she wanted Joey to heal completely before going with her, last thing she wanted was to be a rebound and she didn't want to look like she was taking advantage of Joey due to his current break up.

**Seto**

His employees stayed just for the pay. He massaged his temples since his stocks went down a bit. The break up was all over the headlines and the public was surprised at the CEO's motives. The public was shocked. The company was already in the top 100 companies worldwide even before he started dating Joey Wheeler.

The public due in outrage protested outside his company. Seto looked out the window knowing he had no excuse for his behavior. He knew he had to redeem his image somehow.

'_C'mon you don't need to apologize to the public.' His dark angel said._

'_**Tell these people the truth. Though the public will be outraged the pressure will be on. This is a step in improving the company, and slowly you'll get Mokuba and Joey back.'**_

'Joey' Seto thought. He held his heart. Mokuba's smiling face also crossed his mind. His superego was right, he needed to tell the people the truth even though he will be met with rage still. He didn't care about being number 1 duelist or being the number 1 CEO anymore, he just wanted the people he loved to come back to him and make his company look good again.

Mokuba he was sure would come back but it'd take a lot for him to be forgiven. With Joey he knew it was near impossible. He knew he didn't deserve him after all the shit he did but he hoped that Joey would give him another chance; he'd do everything to prove how much he loved him. He grew determined. After taking a deep breath, he took the elevator down and started to face the music.

**Joey and Tanaya**

Joey grew fascinated with the sights that people kept bumping into him. He almost wanted to beat the crap out of them but Tanaya held his arm.

"Be careful, people pick pocket here. The people here are very fast paced they know you're a tourist if you keep looking around." She giggled. "Don't worry, I'll be here."

Joey felt comforted being in this girl's arms. She was so full of life he couldn't help but smile. Her emerald eyes sparkled. She looked cute, he had to admit. He knew it was too soon to be courting someone else. The blonde had a feeling they would have a great friendship.

"Is there any dueling tournaments here?" Joey asked curiously.

"Of course there are some tournaments here." Tanaya giggled. "I bet you'd do great here. Good thing the winner of the tournament gets a cash prize. "She smiled.

"Awesome."

They arrived at her family business and her father served them up their signature pasta dish. Joey hungrily dug in and sighed in content since it was so good. It was the best chicken alfredo he ever tasted in his life.

Tanaya couldn't help but smile at him. She saw his mood was lightening up a bit. Though his eyes still showed hurt, she saw a hint of his fun personality in there. She knew it was gonna be a long road for recover y for him but she vowed to support him no matter what. She wanted to be the one to heal his wounds.

**Seto**

"I know I have no excuse for my behavior." Seto began. "I beg you all to forgive me for what I have done." He threw away his pride and went on his knees. "I promise I will make Kaiba Corp the best it can be without using anyone like Gozaburo Kaiba. I swear it."

"Don't say it do it douche bag!" Someone shouted from the massive crowd.

The crowd threw tomatoes and money at his face. He in his life never felt so ashamed. He lost the support of the people as well. He didn't care at the moment but let his tears fall. The crowd smirked and left the young CEO on his knees, hands covering his face crying pathetically. He knew there was a chance his company would do so bad he could possibly lose it.

**Mokuba**

He saw what went down on TV at his penthouse. His brother on his knees begging for forgiveness was something that he never expected. All of a sudden feelings of pity came but he didn't know how to deal with him at that moment. He wanted his brother to suffer a bit and hopefully learn a big lesson through his actions.

Marsha was someone he wanted to fire so badly. He wanted to go in the company but didn't want to associate with his brother since he disgusted him. He did deserve that wretched bitch. Crossing his hands, Mokuba prayed for Joey and hoped he would find a person who will be better for him.

**Joey and Tanaya**

Joey found himself smiling again a little. He didn't know what Tanaya had but she had some weird power to make the people around her happy. Although pain resonated in his heart and his being, somehow being with her, slowly his pain started to lift from him just a little maybe 1% but that was better than none to him. He couldn't believe he was actually laughing again. It pleased him, it seemed his depression never actually happened.

Tanaya was glad Joey was smiling again he looked like he was enjoying himself a bit. Break ups were hard to endure she knew that. She understood what he was going through. Even if just a tiny fraction of his pain was ebbed away she was content but it'd take longer to get over your first love.

Joey loved how his clean slate was going. He was enjoying the company of Tanaya and her family. The Mutou family must have the hospitality gene since all of them are so nice. He was well aware of his long journey of recovery called Seto Kaiba. At least he wasn't alone he got the support of Tanaya and her family alongside his friends back in Japan. Eating at the restaurant made him feel the start of his new beginning and another chance to be happy once again.

**Seto**

He was miserable plain miserable. He didn't care that his white trench coat was now red with the tomatoes that hit it. In one fell swoop he lost almost everything. He lost the trust of his brother, at risk losing his company and worst of all he lost the man he loved.

"Shit, what have I done? God I really fucked up things, I wonder if and how I'll ever fix this." Seto stared at the starless sky. The black sky represented his heart; empty, and alone. The tears slid down his cheeks.

Guilt took him over and knew crying would get him nowhere. He stayed at the same spot. His employees didn't spare him a second glance as they left. Seto walked up to his company, he remembered all the pain and suffering he went through to give Kaiba Corp a good name. All his blood, sweat and tears were about to be taken away, he knew it was at risk. He loved this company just as much as his brother and if he lost it, he wouldn't know what to do anymore.

Gazing out the window and the bustling cars and dimly lit lights he sighed. He lazily packed his things and drove home alone for the first time. It was a horrible feeling, he missed Joey's laughter. He missed how he would stay with him a night. It was his fault, he let go of one the best things in his life and he may never get him back. He was aware of the fact once trust is lost it was hard to gain. It was his mission now to gain the trust back from the people he loved most. It wasn't going to be an easy task but he was up to the challenge and was willing to do whatever it took no matter what.


	9. Officially Missing You

**Officially Missing You Chap.9**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate it. Hmm I'd like about 40-45 reviews (tell your friends who have accounts to read lol jk only if you want to) before I update again lol that'd give me some time to find some inspiration to write this dramatic love story lol. I'm thankful I have wonderful readers to go on this quest with me to find out what will happen between Seto and Joey (Katsuya). Enjoy this chapter guys :D By the way I don't own the song lol, the song is the chapter title and sung by Tamia if you guys wanna listen. Remember I don't own Yugioh, I only own my OC's lol. This is mainly Seto's chapter, Joey's is next to give ya'll a heads up. Remember if you guys have any ideas don't be afraid to email or PM me just make sure if its email put fanfiction and your user name.**

**Seto**

It had been at least a week after the break up with Joey and his brother's abandoning. Seto watched helplessly as his stocks slowly lost value. He felt so stupid.

_All I hear is raindrops fallin from the rooftop_

_Oh baby tell me why did you have to go_

_Cause this pain I feel it won't go away_

_And today I'm officially missing you_

He tried to put on a tough front at work trying to use work as a means of escape from the pain in his heart. Seto drowned himself in his new programs that yet he had to test out. Fixing every little glitch one by one, but fixing glitches was not the same as fixing his heart.

_I thought that from this heartache I could escape_

_But I fronted long enough to know_

_There ain't no way and today I'm officially missing you_

Every glitch he fixed a memory popped into his mind. Joey's smile kept flashing in front of him. It was as if to mock him and at the same time remind him of what he had lost. The brunette stared at the plastic bag with every gift he ever gave him. It tore him up seeing the torn tux that he specifically bought for their supposed anniversary date that evening.

_Oh can't nobody do it like you_

_Said every little thing you do_

_Hey baby stays in my mind and I and I'm officially _

He couldn't help but cry at his losses. Just like his brother, Joey stood by him no matter what. If he was upset, mad or stressed from work, Joey was there with Mokuba cheering him up. Joey gave him his heart, what did he give? He gave him absolute ice daggers.

_All I do is lay around_

_Two ears full of tears_

_Looking at your face on the wall_

_Just a week ago you were my baby_

_Now I don't even know you at all don't know you at all_

_Well I wish that you would call me right now_

_So that I could get through to you somehow_

_Well I guess it's safe to say baby safe to say that I am officially missing you_

He wanted to hear his voice, feel his touch anything that would somehow make him connected to Joey. Looking at his gifts constricted him. It was his only connection to his ex-boyfriend but he wanted to say sorry. He knew sorry wouldn't cover all the damage that had been inflicted but he wanted another chance, another chance to prove his love to his cute loving puppy.

_Oh can't nobody do it like you_

_Said every little thing you do_

_Hey baby stays in my mind and I and I'm officially _

_Well I thought I could just get over you baby_

_But it seems that it's just something I can't do_

_From the way that you would hold me to the sweet things you told me_

_I just can't find a way to get over you_

The work wasn't helping. He couldn't help but think of all the special moments him and Joey by looking at every single item he had bought. He knew that money couldn't buy everything and the amount that would earn him Joey's love and trust back he couldn't pay, he had to earn.

Tears of frustration, pain, fear and love poured from his eyes. He couldn't concentrate on his work. Joey plagued his mind. The CEO wanted him back so much his heart hurt. Mokuba, he wanted him back as well. He needed support, this was a time he needed his brother more than anything but knew he probably wouldn't go back to him for a while he didn't know how long.

_Oh can't nobody do it like you_

_Said every little thing you do_

_Hey baby stays in my mind and I and I'm officially _

_Its official, oh you know that I missing you yeah_

_All I hear is raindrops oh yeah_

_And I am officially missing you_

Typing furiously on his keyboard did not help at all. He was trying so hard to forget Joey, to move on but he couldn't, he couldn't bring himself to do that at the moment. In time, maybe but he wasn't so sure. All Seto knew was Joey Wheeler at the moment and Mokuba Kaiba. The company didn't matter as much to him anymore but he had a special tie to it.

He remembered how hard he earned the position as young 13 year old CEO. He remembered all the hardships he had to endure just to get this company. Seto remembered promising Mokuba that he wouldn't be as corrupt as the old geezer and look, he was just like him.

Covering his face, he felt so lost. He didn't even know where to untie the knots he had made. Seto didn't know where to start at all. Kaiba Corp or his brother? True he wanted to mend things with his brother first and he wanted to help save the company maybe if he did some things to improve the company Mokuba might slowly forgive him. Staring at the computer screen did nothing for him. Yeah his heart was empty. All the good things left.

The puppy he gave him for their 100 days stared at him. The flashback of how he got it entered his mind.

_Flashback_

_Seto and Joey were at a festival in Tokyo. Joey had just bought some takoyaki (octopus fritters) and the sight of a huge blonde puppy with brown spots caught his eye. This didn't go unnoticed by the CEO. _

"_Well Joey, it seems like you really are a puppy at all. My judgments are never wrong." Seto teased._

_Joey pouted and turned his head away from the puppy. Seto enjoyed teasing the blonde a lot. _

"_Let's go somewhere else then." Seto chuckled at Joey's quick change in mood._

"_If you want it that much puppy, I'll get it for you." The blonde's eyes sparkled._

_All the game required was he pop all the balloons in the rows which was set up like tic-tac toe. Seto put his game face on which Joey chuckled at. He popped every balloon one by one which made the rest go in awe. _

"_So you can pick anything you want sir, what would you like?" the game attendant asked. _

_As much as Seto wanted to torture getting the dragon, he decided nah; a promise was a promise so he got the puppy fitting for his puppy. The puppy was cute, but Seto thought that Joey was cuter._

_The duo enjoyed the festival until nighttime hit. During the ride back to Domino, Seto couldn't help but smile at the sight of Joey hugging the puppy while resting his head on the brunette's shoulders. He kissed the blonde's forehead and rested his head against his as well, placing a hand over his puppy's hand and the other on his lap._

_End Flashback_

If only they could go back to those days. At first yeah he wanted to just use Wheeler he admitted that, but as the days rolled by, he fell more in love with him but he couldn't believe he let his selfish ambitions cloud that realization. He blamed his imaginary alter ego. Looking back on what happened, he didn't realize how heartless he was, and Joey opened him up to that, what worse though was his own little brother leaving him.

Closing his eyes, he saw nothing but darkness. Joey and Mokuba seemed so far from his grasp. He could almost reach them but they drifted farther and farther away. He covered his ears to block out his stepfathers words and the horrible memories. The dragon had lost its ability to fly. He injured his own wing. No matter how much he would roar and scream, it wouldn't bring back all the good in his life. It felt as if the knight's sword was slowly penetrating his thick skin, making him slowly suffer a painful death.

The CEO didn't know if he could take it. His heart hurt so much. Joey wouldn't give him the time of day he thought. Mokuba, he didn't even his whereabouts. Surely he didn't want to talk to Yugi since maybe the rest will be there to give him another beating. The physical pain didn't hurt as much as the emotional pain.

'_I really fucked up big time. Joey please forgive me and give me another chance to show I love you. Mokuba, I'm sorry I broke my promise. I promise I'll be better.'_

He stood up, pain in his legs due to him sitting for so long. Exiting the glass doors he walked the streets. It grew hard since he saw a lot of happy couples smiling, holding hands, giving gifts, and all that other good stuff. Seto bit his lip to prevent him from crying. Shaking his head, he went to a restaurant.

He sat by himself for the first time. What caught his eye was a man telling a woman to close her eyes. She did so and the man pulled out a box. Seto already knew it was an engagement ring. The guy gave her the ok to open her eyes. She gasped and burst into tears of joy. She just nodded her head and gave the man a kiss. The brunette closed his eyes, what brought him out of it was the waiter asking what he wanted to order.

"Tilapia and can I have some white wine the best you have."

"Certainly."

The 20 minute wait seemed like 2 hours. He had no one to talk to; Joey had a lot of interesting stories to tell rather than him since it was all work, work, and work, nothing new. Seto felt happy for the couple if only he could experience happiness again too. He didn't want to completely be cold again. The monster he had become he didn't want that. Being cold hearted didn't really land him anywhere but he knew he chose it after what he had gone through, he picked and chose wrong.

The tilapia tasted ok, he just ate in silence. First time eating alone felt bad. He felt like a loser. He sipped the wine and stared at the bottle. It was like an escape, it made him feel numb. He didn't care he drank from the bottle, tears slowly making their way down his face. After he paid for his meal, he walked back to his company.

Opening the car door, he sat there still for 2 hours crying his eyes out. He held the steering wheel and rested his forehead on it. He felt so pathetic crying but he couldn't stop. The pain in his heart was something he couldn't describe at all. After he ran out of tears, he started his car. The drive home was so long to him. Time flowed slowly.

Upon his arrival home, Seto just collapsed on the bed. The crying he had been doing made him so exhausted. Thoughts of Joey and Mokuba entered his mind before he fell asleep.


	10. I Hate That I Love You

**I Hate That I Love You Chap.10 **

**WEEE me so happy :D hit the 40-45 review mark. Anata no minaoshi no tame no minna ni kansha(**あなたの見直しのためのみんなに感謝**) **

**Thanks for all your support. What I wrote in Japanese means thank you everyone for reviewing :D. Well as promised, this is Katsuya's chapter :D. Thanks for your reviews I'm really happy. Hmmm let's see I wanna see if I can hit 45 reviews for next time. Yes I'd like 45 reviews if it ain't a problem before I update again. It's not that hard clicking a button people lol. Oh please read my new Yugioh fic between SetoxOC it's called Breaking the Ice :D reviews would be nice lol sorry for the writer's block lol**

_I hate everything about you so why do I love you?_

Joey Wheeler lay in bed alone throwing a ball up in the air. Time seemed to go by so slowly for him. A week had passed but it felt like a year. Bored at the place, he didn't know what else to do except clean, cook and go on his laptop.

It was hard walking the streets of New York with Tanaya, everywhere he went he saw people in business attire which immediately reminded him of Seto. The blonde tried hard to stare too long, it only pained him. It didn't help that the glass buildings in the Big Apple reminded him of Kaiba Corp either.

Sitting in front of his laptop, he stared at his inbox. Empty, no new messages. '_Maybe he did move on already.'_ Joey sighed. He didn't know why he loved him in the first place, sure money was an incentive for everyone but he didn't like the cold hearted CEO because of it, he got mesmerized by his cerulean eyes, he liked hearing his voice, even if it was an insult, he loved it. He liked everything about him. It didn't matter he was rich. He shook his head trying to get the picture of the brunette out of his head. His screen saver was a split of both their favorite dragon cards: Red Eyes and Blue Eyes. Joey immediately changed it to his recent picture with his sister.

Joey knew he needed to find a job. It was so boring at the place plus a job would be a great distraction from thinking about those happy, painful memories of Seto Kaiba. He picked up the newspaper from that morning and circled some possible job options. He couldn't bring himself to call, he would wait until the next day to call.

Sighing, he looked out the window. He wanted to get out. He had some pocket money that Tanaya lent him and he did pick up a map of where the trains go and she did say some good spots to go to. Queens was a nice place he had to admit it, too bad it sorta reminded him of home in Japan. The people living there was making pretty decent money, not as much as his dragon but a lot to afford these expensive penthouses.

The blonde changed into a pair of torn jeans and a Hollister t-shirt. He put on his Vans shoes and pulled a sweater over his head so he would keep warm from the morning chill. It felt so odd walking alone in a foreign, he couldn't possibly feel more alone. Usually Tristan tagged along before of Yugi and the rest of the group but it was different now. In a way, even thought Tanaya was with him, he longed for someone more than his new friend, he longed for the jerk Seto Kaiba. Why he loved a jerk like him, he really couldn't figure out how and why he fell for the brunette but oddly enough still wanted to be with him but knew he couldn't do that. There was a chance he would hurt him like that again and he didn't want to risk it.

Tanaya was nice and hospitable like his tiny best friend but didn't wanna lay anything on her. He didn't want her to feel sorry for him. Already telling Yugi and the others about it made him feel happy yet sad at the same time. Happy that his friends kicked rich boy's ass for him and sad cuz of the pity they have for him. Like Tanaya, his friends were always there for him through and thick and thin and that's something Kaiba would never have with his attitude.

His feet took him to Central Park. He stared at the huge park and saw couples ice skating together. Seeing the smiles on their faces made him wish he could smile like that too like nothing was wrong in the world. From the corner of his eye, he caught a man covering his girlfriend's eyes. He walked her to a bench, he quickly ran in front of her, kneeling on the ground with a blue box. The man gave the ok to open her eyes and the woman jumped up and down so happy seeing the ring. Yelling yes for the whole world to hear, they shared a passionate kiss while the other people clapped happy for both of them. Joey wished that one day he'll find someone to love so much that one day he'd get married too. He sighed, and walked off. Kaiba, he thought was the man he was going to marry but it turned out wrong. The blonde laughed painfully as he walked the city.

People rushing by him like time was going to run out if they didn't reach work on time. Joey for once didn't chew anyone out for bumping into his shoulder. It felt as if he was moving in slow motion and the crowd was a blur to him. He hated the fact he still loved Seto Kaiba. He just hated everything about him at the moment, but couldn't help but love him. '_Gah I must be a masochist for liking such a jerk'_

After entering the little café near Tanaya's family restaurant, he sat quietly sipping his coffee. People always seemed to just have always a place to go, in Joey's mind. For him, he was unsure. He didn't know who to turn to or what. Tanaya was nice and all but he just wanted some actual alone time maybe even finding a job would distract him he thought. After finishing his frappe he walked around the city.

Walking the once busy streets reminded him of home. Joey hated to admit but New York was similar to Domino in a few ways; for example the tall buildings and the people dressed in business attire. It just kept reminding him of Seto which didn't really help cope with his break up and all. He didn't have a set destination, the blonde just walked wherever his feet took him. He oddly arrived at one of the bridges and stared at the blackness which was the sea. The only glimmer of light was the faint shadow of the moon. As Joey looked at it, he wondered who would be the moon to light up his dark heart.

The breeze brushed against Joey's cheeks making them rosy red. The blonde stayed looking at the stars in the sky trying to find constellations. It made him laugh a little that he was foolishly trying to find constellations in the sky. Although the tall brunette laid on his mind, the stars gave him glimmers of hope. Hope that maybe one day him and Kaiba could be on good terms again and both will find someone else to keep them both happy.

The blonde looked at his watch and decided that he would walk all the way back to the house. This was something he needed, time alone to gather his thoughts. He already grieved and cried for the hurt and it was about time that he built the pieces back. It was a long way back to Queens but he didn't care for now he had gained a little confidence to tackle his hardships and endure the pain of his past love to find a new one, the sooner that was done, the sooner he could return home to Domino.


	11. The First Step Towards Recovery

**The First Step towards Recovery Chap.11**

**Thank you all for supporting One More Chance, you guys don't know how much it means to me. I seriously have no clue as to where this is going but I hope all of you are enjoying this so far. Sorry I didn't update for a while college just started woo! Idk I am now officially going through what Joey is going through except the circumstance is different D: well it'll nice writing my feelings and connecting to the story. Please review guys it'd make me a little happier and to get me out of my depression more and more since Monday was rough D:**

Joey walked for hours and finally arrived at Tanaya's apartment. He saw her sleeping with her head down on the table. The blond realized that she must have waited up for him. He took a deep breath, and walked quietly to his room, and plopped down on the bed. His eyes immediately shut due to the long journey towards home and the emotional struggles. It was the first time in a while he had no dreams. It was just empty and blank.

Tanaya woke up to see Joey's jacket on the chair. She realized that Joey must have arrived, but didn't have the time to give him a full lecture since she had to go to work. Walking into his room, she saw the blond was fast asleep. Closing the door carefully, she dressed up for work. She just left a note on the table, she was just going to talk to Joey later; he needed rest.

**Seto**

Far on the other side of the world Seto Kaiba was scribbling some plans on notepads. His stocks have gone up a little bit he was happy about that. He was thinking of a minor step before starting a tournament again, he needed something that everyone would love. If only Mokuba could help him but he hardly saw his brother anymore. He missed Mokuba so much.

His head hurt so much from thinking. What could be something so simple that would earn his profits back and that would make everyone happy? He remembered he promised Mokuba he'd take him to an amusement park but due to his schedule he never got to. Smiling at the thought, he began jotting down ideas for various rides and coasters. This was to be his new motivation in gaining the trust of the people he loved and restoring Kaiba Corp's reputation again.

**Mokuba**

Mokuba felt weird not seeing his brother, he just couldn't face him, not yet. The actions of his brother, he couldn't, well it was hard to process. Sitting in front of his TV playing Assassin's Creed, he couldn't help but feel sorry for his brother a little bit but it was his loss: for real. It was so hard to play games when he knew both his brother and friend were hurting.

The feeling of wanting to see his brother again was nagging at him but he was not ready yet. He didn't completely forgive him for what he did, so he wasn't ready to face him yet. It was going to take a while for him to trust his big brother. Shutting off his PS3, he went to take a nap to get his mind off everything that had transpired the whole week.

**Joey**

Sleep was a temporary escape from the pain he felt in his heart. Falling asleep was a mission in itself. The memories of the first time they met to all the adventures they went on and even the loving, sweet moments that the blond had with the cold brunette.

Each day felt long. It felt like a lifetime. No matter how much he smiled and how much he laughed while at Tanaya's family restaurant, his heart still had a dull ache. He lost interest in the things he loved, not even playing duel monsters like he used to. Forcing himself to eat, trying to hold his head high despite after all that happened and even crying when Tanaya wasn't home. He was lost, he didn't even know what to do anymore. He couldn't forgive Seto just yet. The events that happened were still not processed in his mind fully.

He was happy to know that Tanaya was making an effort to make him happy despite everything. He smiled at her effort even though it wasn't really effective. At least she tried, and she wasn't giving up either. Going out was liberating in a way, but that made him think of the brunette and then the pain sunk in once again. It was so difficult for him to push him out of his mind but no matter what he just ended up back in. The way he was treated was wrong, he didn't do anything to make him get hurt the way he did.

It is worth it to love someone; it proves that you can give something to someone else and you are willing to risk everything, even getting hurt just for that person. It may be difficult at first but as the days pass, soon the heart and mind will heal. If two people are meant to be together, they will meet up and be together again. The person who did the damage will have to earn everything back despite how much time it will take. If they are committed, they will do it. Risking it a second time is scary then again people do crazy things when in love. Though life may seem normal again, always there's a piece that will be missing if that person is the one you love and know is the one for you. We change due to sad events or traumatic events; it's an unfortunate way to learn but its reality.

Joey stared out his window from the bed. Being in a different place and alone, it felt so weird. Without Seto in his life, it was as if he lost direction and sight of what he wanted. People say take it day by day, which is true but the days after a break up are the longest and the hardest. As the months roll by, we start to regain ourselves. Months then turn to years. And after the years roll by, all of a sudden they will pop up back in your life if fate wants that to happen.

The blond wasn't sure what he would do if all of a sudden the CEO appeared in his life again. He was sure he wasn't ready to face him yet. He knew he had to hold his head high and not let this affect him. The CEO could change, it was possible, but getting on good terms again was seemingly impossible at that moment. It was risky, he could get hurt the same way again, and it was just too much. He shook his head and just began heating up whatever was in the fridge, and grabbing the newspaper he found on the counter, started looking for jobs so he can start anew.

**Seto**

The employees at Kaiba Corp didn't know whether to trust their boss or not but an amusement park sounded so unlike the CEO. They could tell he must love Mokuba so much and thought of it as a gift to him or something. The blueprints were being looked over by the engineers while Seto sat in his office drinking coffee.

Earning something was very hard and Seto knew firsthand how that felt. Getting the company was a challenge in of itself and even earning his place in Gozaburo Kaiba's life was even harder. Who that the words "check mate" could change your life forever? Looking at the picture in his duel card locket, he smiled sadly, he missed his little brother. He hoped that the amusement park would somehow help prove to Mokuba how much he loved and cared about him. It was a reminder of what he promised to him when they were kids.

'_Joey, Mokuba, I promise I'll earn back everything. I'll do whatever it takes.'_

The CEO typed furiously on his laptop for his Kaibaland Amusement Park idea.


	12. Job Hunting

**Ch. 12 Job Hunting**

**HI MINNA! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've absorbed myself into school and I'm finally happy again yeah! I have more of the confidence to complete this story as well as Breaking the Ice. Sorry I made you all wait Dx I'll try to update more. Please enjoy this chapter after my long absence.**

**Joey**

Joey reluctantly picked up the newspaper he saw in front of him. The blonde took a deep breath. It was so hard to focus. Getting over his heartache was unbearable each day. Waking up every morning was his miracle thus far. Joey skimmed throughout the various ads. No matter what ad he looked at, little things reminded him of his ex.

Putting his hands over his head, he exhaled sharply. He couldn't even touch the food he laid out for himself. For the first time in Joey Wheeler's life, he denied food, one of his favorite things in the world aside his so-thought-wonderful-rich ex-boyfriend. With a great sigh, he resigned in his defeatist state, and threw the food away.

With his heart heavy, he sat at the dining room table. He felt so indebted to Tanaya. She did so much for him, even putting up with his aloof, lifeless self. It felt as if it was all his fault the relationship went awry.

'_Come on Wheeler, snap out of it! Snap out of it! He left you, he doesn't want you anymore why bother?'_

Sighing, he picked up the newspaper again. He grabbed a red pen that was lying on the kitchen counter. Inhaling again, Joey tried so hard to read the job offers thoroughly; that proved to be so hard. The heaviness in his heart was not lifting. It took so much strength for him not to cry. It hurt so much. Joey clutched the paper in his hands as if he could almost completely tear the paper; his heart was already torn into pieces, he wished that he could make it whole again, just like the newspaper he was holding tightly.

Joey felt like beating himself up. Seto was just a guy, but a special guy to him. To everyone else, Seto Kaiba was a cold-hearted, spoiled brat millionaire, but to Joey, he was the love of his life. The love somehow slipped his grasp, and for once, this was one of the situations where he can admit he doesn't know what to do and how to handle all this pain.

**Tanaya**

Tanaya walked out to take another order. She was amazed at how she can handle working at her family restaurant, while also working part time at a hotel. As much as she wanted to yell at Joey to snap out of his lifeless trance, she knew that healing heartbreak is a lengthy process. The brunette knew she had to let the blonde find it within himself: that strong will to believe one can surpass all the pain inflicted and let time heal wounds to the point where a scar is just left behind. Tanaya knew she could relate, but this was no time to think about it. It was nearing the end of the afternoon, and she had a few hours left before she had to go to her other job.

"Tanaya, order is ready for table seven!" Luis yelled out to snap the brunette out of her trance.

"Coming right up!" Tanaya rushed with her tray to give the customers their order.

**Joey**

Joey slumped down on the couch channel surfing. He just couldn't do it today. All the calls he made resulted in the phone being hung up on the other end. The reflection he saw on TV screen shocked him. Despite all the high tech colors, Joey saw the lifelessness in his own eyes. It was a sight that shocked, yet amazed him. How could one person impact him so much that he looks like a zombie after he's gone? The blonde felt like he lost a part of himself. Having his sister here would be great, but she has an impending operation on the way.

Shaking his head, Joey laid down on the couch again. He closed his eyes; Seto's smiling face came through the darkness: a sight that pained him, yet made his heart feel a little happier. Those were the good times; times he wished that didn't have to end. Having a little faith in someone proved that no one can change a person's attitude in life. Seto Kaiba will always be Seto Kaiba. Nothing was going to change that. Joey felt foolish for thinking love could help make Seto less of a jerk, but he proved to himself he'll always be a jerk through it all.

With an exasperated sigh, Joey stared at the ceiling. Picking up the pieces he called life was so hard to nitpick and find. It felt like he was in a stack of needles searching for little pieces called his life. Shaking his head, Joey rolled over and fell asleep again.

**Mokuba**

Mokuba loved his brother, he did. What his brother did made the little boy question if he was being used as well. Was Seto just a complete selfish person who only thought of himself and pretended to care about him? The little Kaiba missed the blonde. Joey was his ultimate rival when it came to gaming of any sort, well the dueling rivalry was with Seto.

Mokuba wondered how Joey was doing. Was he ok? Was he eating? Was he trying to at least get out of the house? Was he dueling? A lot of questions flooded his mind. Joey's well-being was worse than he imagined, but he couldn't imagine it.

While staring out the window, he wished on a star for a miracle; a miracle to help Joey get through the pain.


	13. Time to Get You Out of the House

**Time to Get You Out of the House Ch. 13**

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I know what happens in the future, but the current events haha I'm trying to find inspiration. I hope you all enjoy are enjoying this story so far.**

**Tanaya**

It pained her to see Joey mope all day on her couch. There were days where she wanted to shake him and tell him to get a grip and tell him Kaiba is forever gone and he's moved on. She could relate, she knew how it felt to have your heart ripped out. She was in love with a man who was already married with a family. Rather than stay, she left him. She remembered feeling played and used. As she stared at the messy blonde, she remembered her pain again as the pleas from her ex came rushing back into her head.

"Joey, I'm off today. It's time to get your pathetic ass out of the house. Get ready we're going out."

"I don't want to." Joey said in a monotone voice while changing the channels on the TV.

Tanaya grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "Get up, we're going out."

"What the hell you do that for?"

"We need you out of here. All you do is watch TV Joey Wheeler! Why don't you go duel in the local game shop or something! Stop acting like a pathetic loser! He's gone and he's never coming back face it. Don't make yourself suffer, that's what he'd want." Tanaya's voice grew soft as she turned away. "I know your pain. I know it's hard getting out of bed, seeing reminders of your ex everywhere, and depressing it is to even try to do various activities, but Joey, I know you can conquer this. There are other people out there." Tanaya gazed into his eyes with an empathetic look.

Joey couldn't help but see his pain reflected in her eyes.

"Well what are you still standing around Joey, get dressed!" Tanaya went towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Joey walked into his room and picked out a pair of blue jeans and a casual plain white shirt. As he stared at his reflection in the mirror, he saw an empty shell of someone. His eyes seemed so lifeless, his body was thinner, and what he saw was someone that had lost their way.

Joey walked out into the living room to see Tanaya dressed in jeans, an embroidered t-shirt, a scarf around her neck, and a cute little hat.

"I'm gonna take you to Central Park, or have you been there already?" Tanaya saw Joey look down towards the floor.

"Hmmm, how about we go shopping today? It's been a while since I've gone shopping. We could probably stop by the game shop to get you some new videogames or maybe some new trading cards." Joey smiled sadly regarding the trading cards.

"Tanaya, thanks I really appreciate this." Joey cracked a small smile.

"I haven't taken you out yet Wheeler, come on let's go!" Tanaya grabbed the blonde's arm and together they burst out the door.

**Seto**

The plans for his new amusement park were coming together pretty nicely. His staff was reluctant to trust their boss after what happened between him and Joey, but still they got paid, so they had to do it whether they liked it or not otherwise, there would be no income.

Seto constantly was thinking about what would appeal to the masses, well for both children and adults; a place where both parties could enjoy themselves. As Seto started editing his floor plans with the help of his design team, he figured out where the Ferris wheel should be. To him, it was progress. A Ferris wheel; it may not seem like much but it was a step in actually making the park more of a reality. Seto really wanted to get his little brother back as well as the love of his life.

Seto knew he didn't deserve a second chance with him, but he wanted to try. He wanted to hold his blonde puppy in his arms and tell him how much he loves him. He would do everything in his power to ensure that his happiness was fulfilled. He had to try. Doing nothing would be even worse. As Seto started getting an idea of where each ride of the park would be to where restrooms, arcades, gaming, and even ticket booths, there was only one goal in his mind: getting the people he cared about the most back.

**Mokuba**

The little boy sat on the couch watching TV. It was pretty fun running around his penthouse without being scolded by Seto, yet in a way it felt kind of depressing. It was true that Mokuba had free reign over the house and where he could, but he missed being with his brother. The thing is he didn't know to face Seto or even what to even say to him.

"Bridget, can I take a trip to France?" Mokuba looked at the middle aged woman fixing his bed.

"Why sweetie? That's kind of far and what are you going to do there? If you're going there, I'm going with you. I want to be sure you're safe."

"That's fine, thank you Bridget. I just want to go there to explore the world on my own."

"Why all of a sudden young master? Haven't you been there already?"

"Bridget, I just want to go for leisure time, not business." Mokuba fixed his long raven hair.

"If you want to young master, we can go there during your break from school."

"That's fine Bridget, thank you."

**Yugi and the Gang**

It had been quite a while since Yugi and the gang heard from Joey. Maybe he didn't get his new cell yet, is what was in Yugi's mind.

"Dude, it's been so long since Joey emailed us." Tristan put his hands behind his head.

Tristan missed having Joey around. He had no one to beat in the arcade. Tristan knew he sucked at DDR, so he didn't even want to try versing Tea.

"Regarding breakups, I know how he feels. Remember when Kiki cheated on me? I didn't talk to anyone for weeks." Yugi remarked with emphatic expression for his friend.

"Dude, there's better men and women out there. I bet you maybe Joey might hook up with a model or something." Duke flicked his bangs back.

"Oh you're just saying that cuz you think you can nab any girl you want." Tea folded her arms across her chest. "Can I seriously whoop Kaiba's ass times ten? I mean getting hit with tomatoes ain't enough. He needs to be beat up!"

"Oh Tea, remind me not to piss you off." Tristan backed up a little bit.

"Yeah damn right. You better back your ass up."

This change in Tea made Yugi's heart race. He admired her passion for the strength in friendship, despite it being annoying at times, but this new badass Tea made Yugi want to take a chance with her. She was more than just a friendship speech loving girl, she also had a strong backbone.

"Maybe Joey will contact us when he gets a new phone. He probably still has his old phone, but it's practically useless there probably." Duke sat down on the floor of Yugi's room.

"I swear I hope Kaiba suffers." Tea clenched her hands into fists. "I'm glad at least Mokuba is the total opposite of his brother AND he acts more mature." Tea was getting pumped up all over again.

**Joey**

Joey couldn't help but smile at Tanaya's enthusiasm for shopping. It was like watching a kid at the candy store. In a way, she reminded him of his best friend Tristan.

Joey put his hands in his pockets. What he felt were cards. Slowly, he took them out and he realized these were the cards that Yugi's grandpa gave him. Looking at the cards reminded him of home.

"Hey Joey what do you think of this top?" Tanaya glanced in Joey's direction and saw he had an unreadable expression as he held some duel monster cards. "Are you okay Joey?" she put a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around and jumped in surprise, which in turn, made Tanaya jump back. Touching his shoulder was electrifying for her. Going out with him and even being his roommate was even more of a surreal thing.

"I didn't mean to startle you. Do you want a bite at the restaurant later?" Tanaya smiled.

"Sure, thanks. I really appreciate what you're doing for me. Thanks for everything, I mean it." Joey looked up at the ceiling.

"It's my pleasure. I know what you how feel." Tanaya smiled sadly. "C'mon, let's go pay for these clothes." Joey followed after her.

As each item was being rung up, he wondered what happened to her. Was it a similar situation? Was she used to? Was she cheated on? Various scenarios popped up in his head.

"Earth to Joey, I'm done." Tanaya had her bags on either arm while bending over her side to peep up from under to see his face.

"Oh hi there. You done?" Joey shook his head a bit.

**Mokuba**

Being stuck all day was a pretty boring lifestyle. Mokuba decided to get out of the house. He didn't know where he was going, but he just kept on walking. As he was walking, the possibility of running into his brother was quite possible. He was on the lookout to make sure he wasn't being followed. After walking for what seemed like a long time to the younger Kaiba, he was standing in front of Joey's old apartment.

"I miss you Joey." Mokuba said sadly to the door and turned around.

He walked towards the arcade. Sitting at the table alone brought up memories when they would play Street Fighter. He sighed as he drank his soda.

**Yugi and the Gang**

"Yo, let's go to the arcade. Maybe it'll cheer us up a bit." Tristan said to lighten the slight melancholy mood.

"Yeah I'm up for a game of hardcore DDR!" Tea got excited.

"Last one to the arcade has to pay for food!" Duke announced.

Everyone burst out running from the game shop.

"Oh c'mon, I'm the shortest one here, why don't I get a head start?" Yugi pushed his short legs to catch up with everyone else.

When everyone arrived, they saw that Mokuba was about to leave.

"Yo Mokuba!" Tristan shouted from across the way.

Mokuba looked up and gasped in surprise.

"Hey, what's up guys!" Mokuba ran towards the gang.

"We're good, we're about to go into the arcade. Up for a game of Street Fighter kiddo?" Tristan nudged Mokuba's arm.

"Bring it!" Mokuba and Tristan ran towards the machine.

"Boys will be boys. Well, I'll be playing DDR." Tea walked off towards the DDR machine.

Yugi and Duke took a seat by where Mokuba was sitting earlier.

"I wonder how the poor kid is feeling. I bet he misses his brother." Duke put his head on his arm that was propped up.

"I bet he misses Kaiba a lot. That's one thing I'm totally sure of. Speaking of Kaiba, anything new aside him getting thrown a lot of tomatoes from an angry crowd?" Yugi asked.

"Rumor has it that he's working on a new amusement park." Duke replied.

"Amusement park?" Yugi raised his eyebrow. "I have a feeling he's going to host a duel tournament there in the future, knowing Kaiba."

"Probably. That's a great way to earn money and a great way to promote the company." Duke said with thought. "He really is all about money. I bet he never cared about Joey to begin with."

"There were times where it looked believable, but now I wonder, is any of it genuine? I mean is he really genuinely opening an amusement park to cover up his true intention of getting something else like money or is he really doing this because he wants to do it for a better purpose?" Yugi said thinking of different motives for Kaiba.

"He's probably doing it for money, it's a business, I bet you part of it is money." Duke said nodding. "Joey deserves someone who won't use him."

"He truly does Duke, I hope he can find that person." Yugi fiddled around with his straw. "I am kinda hoping it's with Tanaya."

"Your cousin right? Isn't Joey like gay?" Duke asked.

"No idea, but Kaiba was his first boyfriend, but it is possible he could fall for her."

"True, Joey could be bisexual." Duke shrugged his shoulders casually.

Mokuba and Tristan came back out of breath.

"I so won!" Mokuba said breathlessly.

"Dude, I won more times than you!" Tristan replied back with his fists in the air.

"DDR was awesome." Tea came back smiling despite the sweat falling down her face.

Yugi couldn't help but have the freeze frame moment when he sees everything in slow motion. For the past couple of weeks, Tea has been more appealing to him. Maybe he had liked her along, but just hid his affection for her because he thought she loved Yami, not him.

Tea took her seat next to Yugi. Yugi's breath caught in his throat for a moment. Duke took notice of this.

"Are you ok man?" Duke asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yugi took a long sip from his cold soda.

**Joey**

Joey had a little laugh with Tanaya and her family. Being with Tanaya at the restaurant reminded the blonde of the memories he had with his friends. It was kind of a lonely feeling not having anyone you know with you, but Joey was determined to be better so he could return to Japan a stronger, more confident man.

"You know Joey, you could duel around here. I think it would do you good." Tanaya's dad replied.

"I don't know if I can handle it yet. I'm thinking of dueling in the future, yes, but not right now." Joey replied.

"Good answer lad. Good answer. If you need any food, you can come down here if you want. Being stuck at home can be boring quick."

"We've all been through heartaches, sweetie." A waitress named Ariya came by dropping off their food. "We all have bad breakups and usually the first one is the hardest, but after numerous breakups, eventually the right person will come along. Sometimes the person in front of you is meant for you, even if it takes year to happen. There are various ways love can play out, but don't worry sweetie, you'll find your way and learn to love again." Ariya smiled.

"That's true you know." Tanaya's dad, Brandon replied.

"Thanks you guys, that means a lot." Joey felt so comforted by the Mutou family's presence. It started feeling like a second home to him.

Taking up dueling again was a scary thought for the blonde, but he didn't want to give up his love of dueling for a guy. Right now, all he wanted to do was to focus on himself, and after he was more put together, he would think of competing in local tournaments. That was so far off, but at least he now had a goal now. The path for his new, stronger more confident self was now being shed with light.

**A/N: I had fun writing this chapter xD the next chapter will mainly focus on Seto's point of view. I'm hoping to balance my free time with going out, updating, playing videogames and chores. Thanks for reading and I hope you all review. Again, thanks again for my faithful readers. I'll update BTI before next week if anyone is reading that story also.**


	14. Hard to Say I'm Sorry

**Hard to Say I'm Sorry Ch.14**

**I got inspiration for this chapter from Chicago's song, "Hard to Say I'm Sorry." I hope you all are enjoying this story as well as BTI xD. Thank you for sticking by me even if I don't update regularly Dx.**

After what seemed like an eternity, Seto grabbed his white trench coat from the back of his chair and put it on. With a heavy sigh, he grabbed his briefcase and went to the parking garage. It was a rare occasion that he used his Bentley, but he wanted to be alone. It was weird not having Roland around, but he knew it was his fault.

When he went into his car, he put the key in ignition and made sure he was in neutral before he put it on reverse (manual cars are so fun to drive) It was hard going home with no one to greet him. With Mokuba gone for the past couple of weeks, it really made him depressed, but he knew he had to suffer the consequences of his choices.

As he passed the city lights, his eyes saw a small bar. His curiosity got the best of him and he parked by the bar. After killing the ignition, he tentatively exited his car.

Upon entering the bar, he saw a singer. He seemed to be in time for a performance because all of a sudden he heard piano music play. Instantly, he recognized the song. The piano music sounded so melancholy for his broken spirit.

_Everybody needs a little time away_

_I heard her say_

_From each other_

Instantly, he was reminded of what he did to Joey, how he played him and for what, money? He realized in those first three lines how bad he messed up.

_Even lovers need a holiday_

_Far away from each other_

It tore him apart that he didn't know where his puppy was. He knew he left, but where? It was obvious to him that his puppy left to go far away due to him not being with Yugi and his other nerdy friends. Not seeing him felt foreign. Sure for a brief moment it was a game, but when did he start to care? When was the defining moment where he knew he loved him? Where was the time when he wasn't merely pretending to love him, but his love was genuine?

_Hold me now_

_It's hard for me to say I'm sorry_

_I just want you to stay_

In his heart, Joey Wheeler was there, but oddly was also far away. If Seto could erase what he had done, he would do it in an instant. He wanted to truly apologize to Joey. He'd do anything to prove he was sorry. He wanted Joey to be in his arms. Seto knew if he could have him again, he'd never let him go.

_After all that we've been through_

_I will make it up to you_

_I promise to_

_And after all that's been said and done_

_You're just the part of me I can't let go_

The brunette knew he mistreated Joey the worst out of all his friends, but somehow despite his stubborn, headstrong attitude on friendship, deep down, he knew he must've had a crush on him. Memories poured of the times they were together. From the time they met, to when he asked him out, to the tragic end of him causing the blonde to leave. They have been through a lot and this fall wasn't couldn't be compared to his first drop for his first planned rollercoaster.

_Couldn't stand being kept away_

_Just for the day_

_From your body _

The feeling of his warms lips on the blonde's from his toned body to the soft locks of his hair. It felt so surreal that it even happened at all. All the kisses, cuddling, dates and everything in between came rushing into him at once. He didn't know where to start reminiscing first.

_Wouldn't wanna be swept away_

_Far away, from the one that I love_

_Hold me now_

_It's hard for me to say I'm sorry_

_I just want you to know_

_Hold me now_

_I really wanna tell you I'm sorry_

_I could never let you go_

It was too late, Joey was already swept away. He was gone like the wind. He knew the blonde must be far away, far from his grasp. There were so many things he wanted to get off his chest. Sorry wasn't gonna cut it. No matter how many times the word 'sorry' escaped his lips, the number of times he mistreated him or his friends wouldn't help ease the pain or erase the damage.

He ordered a beer and a margarita. After swirling his straw around he took a long sip. The young CEO knew this wasn't going to help erase his problems, his pain, nor his guilt. Each sip was painful for his throat, but he had to keep drinking. The smooth flow of this painful liquid reminded him of his constant pain. It was a pain he deserved, but he wanted to change it and make it better.

_After all that we've been through_

_I will make it up to you_

_I promise to_

_And after all that's been said and done_

_You're just a part of me I can't let go_

In the middle of drinking his beer, tears made their way down his cheeks. It was unusual for Seto to cry. The last time he had cried was when he was free from his stepfather's clutches but that was years ago. Had he really turned this heartless? This emotionless and cruel, he was capable of doing such horrible things? Sure he knew he was a jerk, but he didn't see how far off the jerk scale he had become.

_After all that we've been through_

_I will make it up to you_

_I promise to_

As the piano music was beginning to fade, his tears flowed slower, but still nonetheless, the tears still fell. Seto knew he had suffered countless number of events where he had to deal with emotional trauma; he wanted to be completely opposite, yet he became the epitome of the word called "misery".

Seto ordered more drinks. He wanted to drink his sorrows away just this once. He wanted to be a human being for once, if even he could consider himself one.

**A/N:**** Sorry I took so long Dx. I have been going out a bit lately haha and playing Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance xD. Well I have three days until school starts Dx. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
